Litchfield Penitentiary
Litchfield Penitentiary is the primary setting of Orange is the New Black. It houses both a minimum-security prison (where the events of the show take place) and a maximum-security prison. Originally (Seasons 1 and 2), it was run by the Federal Department of Corrections, but after a threatened closure (in Season 3), Caputo was able to convince MCC, a private corporation that specializes in prisons, to keep it open. It is located in upstate New York, near Albany. The entire prison houses about 250 inmates. Just beyond the grounds is a lake. Minimum Security Prison Minimum security is typically home to inmates convicted of nonviolent, white collar crimes, though there are many exceptions. Additionally, many older inmates who have lengthily served in maximum security can be transferred to minimum security for good behavior. The minimum security prison, often referred to as "the camp", is comprised of five cell blocks, several common areas, a Security Housing Unit (SHU) and a psychiatric ward. Notable Locations Administration Offices These offices are for the correctional officers employed at Litchfield. However, not all officers have private offices. Caputo, Healy and Rogers have separate offices, which in Healy's and Rogers' case are used for counseling with the inmates. The other COs have a shared lunch room and there are dressing rooms for male and female officers. Visitors Area A small room allocated for inmates meeting with visitors from outside the prison. The room is filled with small tables with at least two chairs around them; one for the inmate and one for the visitors. Whenever an inmate has numerous visitors at a time, more chairs are added around the table. Inmates are not allowed to physically touch their visitors during visitation, although quick hugs at the beginning and end of the visit are usually allowed. Multiple COs stand by the door to the visitors area. There is also a conservative Visitor Dress Standard to "enhance a family atmosphere": *visitors must be fully clothed; *visitors must wear shoes or sandals; *dresses and/or skirts, including slits in the garments, shall cover the kneecap when standing; *capri pants are allowed but they are defined as mid-calf in length; *buttons and zippers must remain fastened; *adults and physically-mature minor female visitors must wear a bra and undergarments Temporary Bunks When prisoners first arrive in Litchfield, they are put in a temporary bunk, until they can be transferred to a regular cell block. Some inmates always have to stay in temporary bunks due to their physical condition. Inmates permanently living in temporary bunks: * Anita DeMarco * Miss Rosa (deceased) Cell Blocks Referred to by the inmates and COs as "dorms" or "cubes", the cell blocks are inmate sleeping areas that are generally separated by race. Each race has its own cell block and name: *White - "The Suburbs" - Cell Block A *Black - "The Ghetto" - Cell Block B *Hispanic - "Spanish Harlem" - Cell Block C Cell Blocks D and E have not yet been shown, but inmates who are housed there may be part of the "Others" or "Golden Girls". Each dorm is subdivided into an area for two inmates. Within these sections, each inmate gets a locker and a metal bunk with a mattress, pillow, sheet and blanket. These sections are surrounded by low (between 5 and 6 feet or 3 and 4 feet) walls made of cinder blocks and are open to a main walkway. Showers Cleaning area for the inmates, equipped with showers, toilets and sinks. Most inmates have to take quick showers due to the lack of hot water, and also many use pads as slippers for their feet to avoid fungal infections. Most inmates are comfortable with walking around naked, and often sexual encounters happen in the showers. Hair Salon Where inmates can go to get their hair cut or styled either by Sophia Burset, who enjoys the work she is doing, or by Denita, who has yet to make an appearance in the show. Solitary Housing Unit Better known as solitary or SHU, the security housing unit is an isolation ward that is located separately from the main cell blocks. Piper Chapman was sent to SHU 3 times—once for angering Healy, again for beating Pennsatucky nearly to death, and once more for breaking into Fig's office to retrieve financial statements. Janae Watson was also sent to SHU two times. Sophia Burset was also sent to SHU for "her own safety", after being beaten up in her hair salon. Psychiatric Ward Referred to as "Psych" by the inmates, the psychiatric ward is used to house mentally unstable inmates. It is described as being a hole that can't be climbed out of, with the exception of Suzanne Warren, whose parents have an agreement with the warden that allows her to be placed back with the general inmate population. Chapel The chapel is the religious center of Litchfield, and serves all major denominations as well as minor ones, which may include Wicca or druidism. As a place of relative silence from the rest of the prison, it is used frequently by many inmates for sexual engagement. During Christmas, the inmates held their Christmas show in the chapel. Cafeteria The cafeteria is arguably the most dramatic spot in Litchfield, as it is a common area for all tribes and dorms. The room is very large with long tables and chairs for the inmates to eat at. TV Room The TV room is used as an all-purpose recreation room. There is, of course, a wall-mounted to staff and the occasional inmate. The tables and chairs can be used for card or board games, or can be moved against the walls (they are not secured to the floor) so that the center of the room can be used for group meetings or exercise, such as AA or yoga. Yard The yard is the primary recreational facility for the inmates. It has a basketball court and a track, which must be manned by correctional officers to be used. However, due to supposed limited funding, they are unable to be staffed and go unused most of the time. Running is not permitted in the yard, however brisk walks are acceptable. The Golden Girls refurbished the neglected greenhouse, then started a small garden using a tiny portion of the yard. Jobs Inmates are expected to work while staying at Litchfield. There are several jobs at Litchfield, where the hourly wage is usually 11 cents per hour. Janitorial Inmates who work in janitorial work throughout the entire facility collecting trash, cleaning floors (and, presumably, walls). The least favorite part of the job seems to be finding, handling and disposing of hair from the showers. (The most popular part seems to be finding the most colorful and descriptive word for the hair clumps.) See janitors here . Electrical Shop The electric shop is run by CO Joel Luschek, a slacker who under-performs and somehow retains his job. Inmates working in electrical are the prison's repair force, fixing appliances ranging from small table lamps to the large industrial-sized dryers for laundry, or doing mundane tasks such as changing lightbulbs. Training consists of reading individual manuals for broken units and wandering through huge electronic textbooks with no guidance whatsoever. Tools are provided as needed, but must be returned at the end of every shift. See electrical workers here . Kitchen Before privatization, the kitchen was a more favorable position at Litchfield, as most of the work was unskilled, yet something many of the inmates may have had experience with, such as preparing or serving food. After privatization, the job became more about moving boxes of food than preparing or serving any of it as MCC switched to pre-prepared food. Meals came in very large sealed bags (at least three gallons by volume) and only required heating by submerging the bag in boiling water, removing after a prescribed amount of time, then dumping the contents into a stainless steel pan for serving. Running the kitchen has alternated between Red and Gloria. Red used to run the kitchen before getting caught smuggling. Gloria, who has a very strict non-smuggling policy, replaced her, but quit when the COs wouldn't allow any leniency in her schedule so that she could see her son during visitation. Now, it seems they share all responsibilities, except the quality of the food, which no one seems to like much less want anything to do with. See kitchen staff here . Laundry Inmates working laundry are responsible for washing, drying, folding, and holding for pickup, the prisoner's clothing. They apparently also wash CO clothing. The laundry room is large and is stocked with numerous washing machines and tables. Inmates working in laundry may also wash the MAX uniforms, since they are seen washing jumpsuit uniforms, which are not worn on the show. See laundresses here . Library Before privatization, all the library's shelves were filled, and included law books, which inmates could use to work on their cases. After privatization, the shelves are mostly bare and consist of odd and random titles. See a list of books that are or were avaiable in the library here. There is a desktop computer that may or may not be connected to the internet because it may or may not work. And that is because there is a cellphone and charger hidden in the tower. It does, however, have a sign taped to it that informs everyone that it is out of order. See librarians here . Commissary The commissary is where inmates can purchase items, such as feminine hygiene products. Any item not available for purchase is considered contraband. The wages earned through their jobs at Litchfield as well as any amount added from outside sources (ie: a friend or family member) are held in each inmate's "bank" (or account) and can be used to purchase items at the commissary. A hold of two weeks, however, is put on monies coming from outside sources. Mei Chang is the inmate in charge of selling the goods to other inmates. See commissary workers here. Sewing Factory One of the first changes MCC brought to Litchfield was the introduction of privately contracted inmate labor. The new employment opportunity was introduced to the inmates with no other detail except the $1/hour wage. Inmates were told they had to take a test and the new assignments would be posted on a bulletin board. Once inside a previously unused warehouse, the inmates discovered they would be making lingerie for the intimate apparel company, Whispers. Piper came up with an idea to make extra underwear from scrap fabric and "smuggle" them out once work was finished. They asked inmates around the prison to start wearing these knickers and give them back to them used, so they could be shipped out of the prison and sold to perverts who wanted dirty underwear. The business plan spread and even a CO got involved by acting as the mule. See Whisper employees here . Transportation Transportation is how inmates are released and taken into the prison, trips are taken as well to stores or hospital visits. See van drivers here . * Lorna Morello (formerly) * Tiffany Doggett (formerly) * Maritza Ramos Life at the Camp When inmates first arrive, they are requisitioned minimal basic items, such as: a scant few toiletries and the ubiquitous orange outfits. After a period, they receive the regular tan clothes. Initially they do not, however, receive footwear for the showers, which is necessary to avoid fungal infections. All other items inmates are allowed are available at the commissary. New inmates are also assigned a temporary bunk. Their more permanent "living quarters" will be assigned after a brief period. All inmates must hold jobs within the prison. When meeting visitors, inmates are only allowed two hugs: once upon greeting and once before their visitor departs. No other touching is allowed. Furloughs are so rare, that most inmates do not believe any will ever get one no matter the circumstances. Regular Events Prison Rules * Minor Events that caused temporary shut-downs Under normal conditions, whenever a person is missing, alarm sound and all inmates must immediately cease all activities and lay on the ground, face down, their palms flat. All inmates must remain prone until an "all-clear" signal is given by corrections officers. However, this section describes extraordinary events that occurred which necessitated the partial or complete shut-down of portions, or in rare instances, the entire facility. Maximum Security Prison ".]] Litchfield Penitentiary also houses a maximum security prison on its property. It is often referred to by inmates as "max". Maximum security is down the hill from the camp, as seen in "Empathy is a Boner Killer". The prison is reserved for the inmates of minimum security who have acted violently, smuggled or used drugs, or other serious offenses. The property also contains a maximum security prison, or "MAX", for inmates with more serious offenses. It is rarely seen on Orange is the New Black, though many inmates are seen being transferred there. The following inmates have been sent from minimum security to maximum security: * Miss Claudette: attacked correctional officer Susan Fischer * Nicky Nichols: believed to have planted heroin under Luschek's desk * Stella Carlin: had illegal contraband in her bunk (planted by Piper Chapman) * Taslitz: shanked an inmate she thought was Vee Film Locations # Federal Correctional Institution, Danbury # Rockland Psychiatric Center Category:Locations